Old Enemies, New Tricks, and Interesting Discoveries
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: This is new and improved! (I hope) The events of Lone Wolf never occur, and that leaves Six to wander the area around the Onager cannon platform. What he finds is an abandoned UNSC outpost, with an odd message on the communications array terminal screen... (T, however may be bumped to M!)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! TheBurningWorld here! I desire a new start for myself as a writer, so I deleted my stories off of this site. OENTID is coming back, however VERY different. Remnant's Guardian is also returning, but with some changes as well. (I have my the deleted stories on my computer, don't worry.) So, yeah! I hope you guys enjoy, and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting._

_'_' = Thoughts_

"__"= Speech_

**Old Enemies, New Tricks, and Interesting Discoveries**

**Chapter 1**

Noble Six solemnly looked over the body of his fallen brother. Blood was splattered haphazardly over the small platform where he had made his final stand. Emile's wounds had instantly cauterized due to the intense heat of the energy swords that had run him through, but Elite Zealot's blood was everywhere from the multiple corpses Emile had left in his wake. Six reached in and took Emile's dog tags, as well as his shotgun.

'Sorry Emile, but I'm afraid this'll do more good in my hands than with to your corpse.' Six thought as he relinquished the shotgun from the Spartan III's body.

He checked his ammo.

'Three clips for my DMR...'

'24 shells for the shotgun...'

'...and two grenades.'

Six sighed. He had a Covenant armada breathing down his neck, and he had about enough ammo to kill around 70-80 enemies. Great. He briefly glanced at the sky, only to see the massive covenant corvettes bombarding and glassing the planet Reach from orbit. His only solace was the satisfaction that the mission was completed successfully, and the fact that Jun may still be alive.

'Let's hope this whole ordeal was worth it for that Package.' He thought. Noble Team would never be forgotten for their exploits on Reach, and it was fitting that the planet would be their grave. Six was never told what the package was, but he assumed it was something highly important if it was entrusted to him, a Hyper-Lethal Vector, to escort to the rendezvous point. He had heard what he thought was a female voice emanating from the heavy-duty container he carried, but when he examined it, the voice was silent.

Whereas a normal human would be preoccupied with these thoughts for at least a few minutes, they only took milliseconds to process through Six's enhanced mind. At this point, he had been walking towards the sound of heavy weaponry and gunfire. On the way he had noticed several UNSC outposts, all containing dead Marine bodies, and heavy weaponry.

He was grateful for the heavy weapons, such as the M6 Grindell/Galilean Non-Linear Rifle, AKA the Spartan Laser. Multiple armor abilities were found on the way, **(A/N: Not counting sprint or armor lock as armor abilities, and Six can sprint/armor lock any time, but it still has an energy penalty for armor lock.) **like a Drop Shield, and a Hologram.

It's funny how an area can be so completely war-torn and ravaged one moment, and then peaceful and stagnant in the next. Six however, found this suspicious. The sudden lack of gunfire put Six on guard, and he constantly surveyed his surroundings with scrutinizing detail. He kept his DMR handy, constantly scouting out his next movement with the moderately-powered scope on the Marksman Rifle.

He eventually stumbled across an outpost that was obviously heavily guarded before it was razed. Shells of destroyed tanks, Scorpions and Wraiths alike, as well as multiple burning carcasses of warthogs littered the area around the outpost. The normally extremely high-density titanium plating typically used with UNSC structures had holes burned through it, showing the innards of the building, as well as having many, MANY plasma burns along the surface as well as bullet holes. The remnants of mounted turrets stationed along the battlements (Now detached, or burnt and warped by plasma.) dotted the scene. The very large communications pylon was damaged, but still intact, it seemed to him. The real question, however, was did it work?

He spied what seemed to be an entrance; it was hard to tell what was an intended entry point, as there were so many breaches in the bunker. He readied his shotgun, loading it fully, then pumping once to get a shell into the chamber. He stalked through the hallways, nearly completely silent, as if he didn't have a ton of armor weighing him down. Strewn about the facility were bodies of UNSC / ONI personnel along with their weapons, as well as multiple units of Covenant infantry. He picked up ammo and weapons wherever he found them, while making his way to what his HUD said was the communications room. The hallways leading to the array were heavily damaged, fluids spewing out of burst pipes, and fires had caught where plasma had met flammable chemicals. Several walls had lost most of their structural integrity, and often showed the exposed metal cross beams within the walls.

He reached the communications room, where most, but not all of the useful equipment had been destroyed. He eventually found a terminal that was still, for the most part, operational. An odd message was displayed on it.

It asked a simple question:

_Where do you wish to go?_

'...Strange...' Six thought, but this was pretty much his last option.

He thought for a few moments, and then decided upon an answer.

_Somewhere secure._

He doubted he could go wrong with the answer, as it would probably end up with him on a UNSC colony, and/or aboard a UNSC warship. He highly doubted that this would get him anywhere, but there were rumors circulating that ONI had been experimenting with teleportation technology...

_This could result in unknown circumstances._

_Do you wish to proceed?_

_Yes_

_No_

Six would've normally told the machine no, as this just had sketchy written all over it. However, whatever circumstance he ended up in was almost certainly better than the one he was in. At the very least, he would have a chance at survival.

'...I'm going to regret this, aren't I?' Six thought glumly, before hitting 'Yes'.

_Request confirmed._

_Have a nice day._

Those were the last words Six read before he fell unconscious.

_Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the new-and-improved OENTID! I know some of you may be sore about me changing the main character to Noble Six, but I feel he is a better character to use for fanfiction. Plus, he has no set personality, so I simply have to build him around the story, or perhaps vice-versa. Anyways, Chief is so mainstream. (Lol) I will be trying to crank out the new Remnant's Guardian soon, as I have a four day weekend. (As well as adding to this a bit more, hopefully; sorry for the smaller chapter.)_

_I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are always welcomed!_

_(Btw I will probably not pair Six with anyone.)_

_Thanks!_

_-TheBurningWorld_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys!Since someone wanted to know Six's armor configuration, here it is: (It's mine from the game)_

_Chest: HP/PARAFOIL _

_Helmet: Operator (Default)_

_Visor: Gold_

_Shoulders: ODST_

_Wrist: TACPAD (Blue)_

_Kneepads: HP/PARA_

_Case: Tactical Hardcase_

_Armor Colors: Red and black_

_Anyways, enjoy chapter two! (The storyline may not match up perfectly to the H:R storyline.)_

Old Enemies, New Tricks, and Interesting Discoveries

Chapter 2

Six awoke with a dull ache in his head. He stood up and evaluated himself. He rolled his shoulders, flexed his arms, rolled his neck, and cracked his knuckles. After determining that he was physically unharmed for the most part, he checked his armor. There were multiple plasma burns across his red ODST shoulders as well as his chestplate, and the TACPAD on his wrist was shattered. He had been trained to make field repairs, thus his armor was in relatively good shape, and his shield was still fully operational but the same could not be said for his HUD. His golden visor had been heavily cracked in the upper right corner, rendering a fifth of his HUD inoperable. He then checked if his armor ability was still working, and he quickly blended in with his surroundings.

'Active Camo... operating at 100%.' Six thought. He then checked what weapons he had on him.

He had his DMR, Emile's Shotgun, and a M6D sidearm, as well as a few clips / shells for each.

'I wonder if I could find somewhere to repair my helmet around here...'

'...On the second hand, where am I?' He thought, as he scanned his surroundings. He was in a forest it seemed, and all of the trees were a beautiful mix of red, yellow, and orange. However, he felt as if he was constantly being watched. He took his DMR off of his back, and looked through the scope into the trees. He couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything there.

"...I am wondering the same thing, Noble Six." A feminine voice reverberated in his head.

This startled Six, as he did not have an AI inside of his armor when he had initiated the sequence with the odd terminal. Well, DOT was in his armor until the Anchor 9 incident, in which Six had given the orbital defense platform his copy of DOT after their AI was rendered inoperable as the result of a Covenant cyber attack.

"I am UNSC AI CTN 0452-9, call me Cortana. I was the package you took to Keyes on Reach."

"But-"

"This is only a copy of me. I retain (mostly) full processing power and personality, however my original is still on The Pillar of Autumn." Cortana said, as she cut him off and answered his question.

"..."

"But on the question about where we are, the planet is not mapped on any UNSC star charts."

"Is it inhabited?"

"Yes... surprisingly, by humans. Their technology is like that of the late 22nd century, but the inhabitants seemingly retain a special force known as 'aura'. They have developed through the discovery of Dust, a mineral that seemingly harness the power of fire, ice, lightning, wind, et cetera. They fight creatures known as Grimm, which look like enlarged, demonic versions of animals found on Earth." Cortana informed him, using the information she had gathered from orbiting satellites.

"How have humans developed on this planet if we haven't colonized it, let alone found it?"

"Probably something to do with the Forerunners. At least, that's the only thing that makes sense. How else could these people have lived in isolation this long developing these abilities and technology, without being discovered by the UNSC?"

Six silently accepted the answer. When the remaining parts of Noble Team had met with Halsey, she had given them a brief education of the Forerunners.

He started walking North, hoping to run across some sort of civilization, or at least a landmark. He was walking along what appeared to be a hiking trail that he had found a few minutes prior, hoping that it lead him somewhere. Cortana was trying to figure out where they were, but she could only hack into news satellites, which had no geological mapping uses.

"Cortana, found anything?"

"Not yet, Six. Apparently this planet only uses satellites for broadcasting news and such, which is odd."

"The inhabitants cannot be that smart, then."

"It's... arguable."

Six smirked at that, as did Cortana, though he couldn't see her.

He continued along the path, gazing watchfully into the thick forest on either side of him for attackers. After walking for what seemed to be a few hours, he sat down upon the ground and disassembled his weapons. After making sure they all were in working order, he re-assembled them and continued walking.

The day was coming to a close, and Six had still not reached his destination. Despite his high mobility and speed, the forest was vast, and he had not gotten anywhere.

The sun was setting, and he would soon not be able to see without assistance from his built in night-vision within his helmet.

Soon enough, he found a small clearing, which held within it a small stone temple, with multiple stands for objects. He saw the area is a relatively defensible location, and decided to hide in the forest nearby.

He highly doubted there would be hostiles, but as he climbed up into a sturdy tree, (with clear sightlines out of the forest but not in) told Cortana to notify him if there were any contacts within engagement range, and fell asleep in the clutches of tree branches. After all, he had not had a good night's sleep in a few months. Catnaps here and there, wherever he could hide away. SPARTANS learned to do this early on in their training, as they were valuable assets in the war, and would be needed often.

Eight hours later, Cortana notified him of multiple hostiles within engagement range, so he picked up his DMR and took up a shooting position within the tree. What assaulted him were things he'd never seen before. They were bipedal wolves, each a midnight black, with bone masks on their faces.

In preference of conserving what limited ammo he had, as well as testing their strength and abilities, he drew his Titanium-A combat knife from the sheath on his chest, and waited.

The small pack of ten Beowulves came into sight, and stopped underneath the tree Six was in. They could tell there was a human within the vicinity, but the last place they looked was up. That small mistake would cost three their lives, and allowed him to startle the remaining seven. The first three were killed by Six jumping onto one's head, the weight of his armor crushing the creatures skull, while simultaneously stabbing one that had turned around at the sound of its comrade dying, which resulted in the blade went going the brain of the creature via the bottom jaw. The last had its neck broken

from behind. The instance only lasted a few seconds, at most. He turned upon the others.

Normally, anything witnessing three of their comrades die in the span of a few seconds would've probably ran*, however the Grimm could not feel fear. Hunger. Yes, hunger. The Grimm had no purpose other than feast upon those with souls. Unfortunately, this human was more likely to eat them, rather than vice-versa.

But how were they to know? They're just soulless animals, after all.

They howled, and rushed Six as a pack. The first two to reach him were greeted by a fist and knife, respectively. The knife drove itself from Six's right hand into the creature's eye, and thus into its brain. Unable to pull the knife out in time, Six uppercut the other Grimm with his left hand, causing the creature's neck to snap harshly to an unnatural position.

As he finished the previous sequence, a larger Beowulf tackled him to the ground. In favor of finishing the enemy off quickly, he pulled out his M6D pistol and unloaded four bullets into the creature's lower jaw. He rolled the carcass off of him, and got into a defensive stance. Four remained. They all charged him. He pulled his knife from the corpse of the Beowulf, and threw it towards one of the Beowulves.

Unsure if the knife could penetrate the bone mask, he opted instead to disable one of the creatures by crippling its left leg, via knife-to-the-knee.

With one quick motion, he unloaded the M6D's clip of M225 SAP-HE** rounds into the three capable Beowulves, each being brought down within two or three shots. Favoring to hold on to the few remaining clips for his M6D, Six finished the disabled Beowulf with his knife. The bodies of the enemies disintegrated a few moments later, slightly surprising Six.

'I've seen weirder.' He thought, and dismissed the occurrence.

Cortana then notified him of small observation drones watching them. She disabled them, but only after figuring out where the feed was being sent to.

"These are the coordinates to whoever sent those drones, Six." She told him, as they ventured towards whatever sentient life decided to observe them.

"Let's not keep them waiting." He said in response, and took off in a sprint.

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I haven't had much time to write lately. Yeah, yeah, I know I said I'd get out Remnant's Guardian sometime soon. I'm working on it. Anyways, I decided to add notes at the end of each chapter, indicated by the asterisk. **

*** = With the exceptions of the Flood, Elites, and Hunters.**

**** = It fires M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from a 12-round magazine. **

**P.S. Check out the Fallout x RWBY story 'New World Blues'. I'm really enjoying it, and I just want to pass on a good story!**


End file.
